For The Sake Of Entertainment
by LawlessRuthlessHeartless
Summary: Diva finds an interesting way to spend two minutes of her precious time, ensuing with Solomon losing his entire train of thought. R&R, please!


Diva felt perfectly exalted, striding with graceful confidence towards Solomon. She'd always wanted to kiss him, but she'd never really felt like it before- There was always something else more entertaining. But for some reason, today he seemed much more interesting than usual. She giggled, moving closer. He would never see it coming.

* * *

Solomon was gazing out one of the back of one of the open mansion windows, examining the extensive gardens. Despite every shade of blue that surrounded him, a pair of red eyes kept flashing in the back of his mind, a forbidden thought. An incredibly beautiful, tempting, amazing thought of an incredibly beautiful, tempting, amazing girl. The sound of quiet giggling reached his ears, and he turned his head to meet it. "Diva!" He crooned in the admirative tone he always used.

* * *

"Diva!" Her name fell from his lips, and she smirked subtly. Oh, what he didn't know. She was within footsteps of him before she spoke, gazing at him poscessively. "Solomon." She purred, moving closer still. His small smile faded slightly, and confusion crossed his features. She was touching his shoulder, slowly running her fingers along his neck and jawline. She smiled wider as she felt slight tremors beneath her fingers and she met his eyes.

* * *

"Solomon." Her tone was no different than it always was, but her body language displayed something so utterly unusual the red eyes were wiped from his mind entirely and his train of thought was destroyed. He shivered slightly as she traced his jaw with a featherlike touch, and his eyes widened. Despite the fact that whatever Diva wanted, his brothers accepted... this would not be taken well. Blue eyes took the place of the red ones, and he placed a hand on the pillar inches behind him.

* * *

She noticed he was becoming tenser, and decided to get it overwith before she became bored again. She did not bother to search his brown eyes for objection, but pressed her lips to his without warning, pushing him up against the pillar with a slight roughness. She closed her eyes only halfway, leaving whether it would count as an actual kiss up to Solomon. Her hand remained on his shoulder, and he did not move his hands from the pillar behind him. After a moment of no reaction, he pressed back, and she closed her eyes completely. Yes, it was indeed a kiss.

* * *

Solomon watched her eyes, and nothing else seemed to exist but the pair of them and the empty hallway. His brothers were torn from his mind as well as Saya had been, and unexpectedly, she kissed him. He backed up against the pillar, and his hands felt pinned to the smoothe white marble behind him. His eyes were open wide with shock, the world about him a stream of colors he was currently unable to process. Overcoming the shock that had had the better of him for seconds, his eyes closed and he returned the kiss, movement not crossing his mind.

* * *

Diva pulled away, taking two steps back before giggling again. That had been very entertaining, particularly the way his eyes widened when she'd touched him. She yawned and raised her hand to cover her mouth, feeling tired. "I'm bored... I'm going to take a nap, now." He remained silent. "And by the way... you need to practice kissing." She said, smirking again, continuing on her way and wondering which of the many of the designer sofas she should sleep on.

* * *

"And by the way... you need to practice kissing." She said, walking away without a backward glance. He stared after her, feeling rather slighted. But he felt amazing... the blue eyes were still with him, intoxicating his mind. He smiled slightly again, and watched the last folds of white fabric that made up her dress disappear around the corner. Turning back to the window, he wondered if it would ever happen again.

* * *

**Well, originally, I was going to rewrite my very first fic, the SxH one (Which SHALL be rewritten if it is the last thing I do- it's unbeliveably cheesy :S) but I was listening to Saturday by Basshunter -LOVE that song XD-. The melody reminded me of Diva and her cool confidence instead, so I started writing about her rather than SxH. And, it formed this spur-of-the-moment thing. I must say, I love the way this pairing works... with Diva, nothing's permanent but the fact she gets what she wants. Please review, tell me what you think! 8D**


End file.
